Neverland Pirate Ball
by FashionLuver98
Summary: This was requested by SeddiexAuslly. Its the episode The Neverland pirate Ball in Jake's Pov.
1. Jake's pov

Me: Hey guys it's me and I have an episode fic for ya'll today it was also requested by guest SeddiexAuslly. By the way I love those ships so looks like me and the guest have something in common. Anyway let's go!

Disclaimer: I do not own JatNP but I wish I did. Hello desriee(Danny phantom reference) I made a wish! Oh never mind. This is Jakes Pov by the way.

Jake: come on Mateys lets practice the never sea Waltz one more time.

During the song I wanted to dance with Izzy. But Cubby and Skully are around and I don't want them to know about my-you-know-what.

Smee: you sea pups certainly can dance.

All: Ahoy Mr Smee!

Hook: Hello puny pirates!

Wow, he's cheerful today. Ok Who is he and what has he done with Hook?

Hook: Will you you be there to see Red Jessica award me the best of the ball rose?

Nevermind, he's back.

Jake: We will be at the ball.

Izzy: All of us were invited.

Hook: Splendid. Ta-ta, Popinjays. See you at the ball.

Smee: The Captain has his heart set on winning.

Bones: but he doesn't know any dance steps.

Jake: I know me and my crew can teach Hook to do the never sea waltz. We'll show him the dance steps on the way up to Red Jessica's Castle, and he'll never know we helped.

It's a brilliant plan really and maybe on the way I can ask Izzy for the first dance when we get there.

Later:

Skully: There! That should lead hook up the twisty path, where we'll be waiting for him.

Hook: Follow me boys!

Cubby: Quick hide!

Don't have to tell me twice!

Skully: Old feather hat fell for it!

Izzy: first we have to teach hook to take three steps and slide to the side.

Jake: I know just the place to do that Bouncing rock ravine.

Later:

Hook: ... How am I to get across this?!

Jake: I know!

Hook: Jake the puny pirate?

Jake: Don't want to be late to the ball. I can step step slide.

Jake: See you Mateys that ball!

I hid in the bush as soon as i said that and I watched as Hook did what I had done.

Jake: all right we helped Hook learn the three steps and slide move.

Later:

I'm hiding in the bush While Izzy helps Hook.

Izzy: Ahoy Captain Hook. Mind if I go first? We play leapfrog all the time on pirate Island.

Izzy: Hop,Hop,Hop! So long! See you at Crimson Castle!

Good job Izz!

Jake: Good job Izzy! You did great.

Izzy:*giggles* thanks Jake.

Hook:... Hop!

Izzy: Yo-Ho way to go! Hook can hop or jump three times forward. Thats one more dance move he's got down.

Later:

Cubby: Coming through Captain Hook see you at the big fancy dance!

Cubby: Aw coconuts, only way to free is to twirl this a way and twirl that a way.

Nice one Cubby!

Cubby: we got Hook to learn the dance move.

Later:

Jake: Hi Mr Smee, Sharky, and Bones.

Smee: Well, Howdy-do sea pups!

Izzy: What a beautiful ballroom.

Red Jessica: Ahoy Pirates of Neverland! Welcome to my Pirate Ball!

Woah, Red Jessica just swung from something and to the chandelier!

As I was talking to Izzy and Cubby, I heard Red Jessica ask Hook to dance.

Red Jessica: James, shall we dance?

Then Hook started freaking out because he thought he couldn't dance.

Jake: Mateys looks like Hook's gonna need more help. Let's hit the floor.

The most horrible thing happened to me! Izzy was dancing with Cubby! That's not fair!

Izzy: Remember Cubby the next move is three hops. It's the move I used to get past those big red frogs today.

I barely noticed Hook actually dancing. Then winning.

Red Jessica:... Goes to you.

Jake: Yay for Hook! Hip hip...

All: Hooray!

As Red Jessica and Hook were talking... Uh oh they're on to us!

Hook: I know what you Popinjays did. And I thank you all!

Oh wow, Hook thanking us? It's the end of the world isn't it?

Hook: Teaching me those steps and helping me to win the best of the ball Rose from my sweet Red Jessica.

Lucky! He gets his girl!

Jake: Oh, You're welcome Captain Hook.

We had fun that night.

At the last dance:(Me: It's a bonus scene i wanted in the show)

I walked up to Izzy at the last dance, because it's my last chance to dance with her tonight.

Jake: Izzy?

Izzy: Yes Jake?

Jake: Can I have this dance?

Izzy: *gasps* yes!

Yes! I finally got to dance with Izzy!

Me: Alright that was fun and all but I have chores so bye!


	2. Izzy's POV

Me: Hey guys here's Izzy's pov of the Neverland Pirate Ball. I hope ya'll enjoy.

To Victoria: I pray that you get better soon. I know how you feel for 2 years in a row I've gotten a bad cold in October which obviously means it will happen again this year.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP or Jizzy. But a girl can dream.

Jake: come on Mateys lets practice the never sea Waltz one more time.

Smee: you sea pups certainly can dance.

Oh hello Mr Smee!(Me: You are so oblivious!)

All: Ahoy Mr Smee!

Hook: Hello puny pirates!

Wow, he's cheerful today. Ok Who is he and what has he done with Hook?

Hook: Will you you be there to see Red Jessica award me the best of the ball rose?

Nevermind, he's back.

Jake: We will be at the ball.

Izzy: All of us were invited.

Hook: Splendid. Ta-ta, Popinjays. See you at the ball.

Smee: The Captain has his heart set on winning.

Bones: but he doesn't know any dance steps.

Jake: I know me and my crew can teach Hook to do the never sea waltz. We'll show him the dance steps on the way up to Red Jessica's Castle, and he'll never know we helped.

Thats a wonderful idea Jakey!

Later:

Skully: There! That should lead hook up the twisty path, where we'll be waiting for him.

Hook: Follow me boys!

Cubby: Quick hide!

Don't have to tell me again.

Skully: Old feather hat fell for it!

Izzy: first we have to teach hook to take three steps and slide to the side.

Jake: I know just the place to do that Bouncing rock ravine.

Later:

Jake's hiding while i help Hook, is it weird i feel like Jake is stalking me? A few weeks ago, i bent down to get a seashell and from the corner of my eyes i saw Jake looking at my butt! (Me: I literally have picture proof he did indeed look at her butt! And i was thinking "What the heck Jake?!")

Izzy: Ahoy Captain Hook. Mind if I go first? We play leapfrog all the time on pirate Island.

Izzy: Hop,Hop,Hop! So long! See you at Crimson Castle!

Jake: Good job Izzy! You did great.

Izzy:*giggles* thanks Jake.

Hook:... Hop!

Izzy: Yo-Ho way to go! Hook can hop or jump three times forward. Thats one more dance move he's got down.

Later:

Cubby: Coming through Captain Hook see you at the big fancy dance!

Cubby: Aw coconuts, only way to free is to twirl this a way and twirl that a way.

Nice one Cubby!

Cubby: we got Hook to learn the dance move.

Later:

Jake: Hi Mr Smee, Sharky, and Bones.

Smee: Well, Howdy-do sea pups!

Izzy: What a beautiful ballroom.

Red Jessica: Ahoy Pirates of Neverland! Welcome to my Pirate Ball!

Woah, Red Jessica just swung from something and to the chandelier!

As I was talking to Jake and Cubby, I heard Red Jessica ask Hook to dance.

Red Jessica: James, shall we dance?

Then Hook started freaking out because he thought he couldn't dance.

Jake: Mateys looks like Hook's gonna need more help. Let's hit the floor.

While i was dancing with Cubby, i looked at Jake, he had a horrified expression on his face.

Izzy: Remember Cubby the next move is three hops. It's the move I used to get past those big red frogs today.

I barely noticed Hook actually dancing. Then winning. I felt Jake was upset and it was my fault.

Red Jessica:... Goes to you.

Jake: Yay for Hook! Hip hip...

All: Hooray!

As Red Jessica and Hook were talking... Uh oh they're on to us!

Hook: I know what you Popinjays did. And I thank you all!

Oh wow, Hook thanking us? It's the end of the world isn't it?

Hook: Teaching me those steps and helping me to win the best of the ball Rose from my sweet Red Jessica.

Aww thats so sweet! I wish Jake would say that to me!(Me: Hehehe you never know. Izzy: Whats that supposed to mean?! Me: Im not telling!)

Jake: Oh, You're welcome Captain Hook.

We had fun that night. I only wish Jake would ask me to dance.

At the last dance:(Me: It's a bonus scene i wanted in the show)

Jake walked up to Me at the last dance.

Jake: Izzy?

Izzy: Yes Jake?

Jake: Can I have this dance?

Izzy: *gasps* yes!

Yay! I finally got to dance with Jake!

Me: Alright i hope ya'll enjoyed, and who knows i might upload another one later.


	3. Cubby's Pov

Me: Hey guys! Please dont kill me! I know i have absolutely no excuse for bring lazy! I'm back now though. The new episode fics start lets get to it before one of you kill me.

To Victoria: Sure i can do some of those except the Peter pan one because I would never be able to channel him like i do with the others.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP.

Jake: come on Mateys lets practice the never sea Waltz one more time.

I wish Stormy could dance. But shes a mermaid

Smee: you sea pups certainly can dance.

All: Ahoy Mr Smee!

Hook: Hello puny pirates!

Wow, he's cheerful today. Ok Who is he and what has he done with Hook?

Hook: Will you you be there to see Red Jessica award me the best of the ball rose?

Nevermind, he's back.

Jake: We will be at the ball.

Izzy: All of us were invited.

Hook: Splendid. Ta-ta, Popinjays. See you at the ball.

Smee: The Captain has his heart set on winning.

Him winning? That's laughable!

Bones: but he doesn't know any dance steps.

Figures.

Jake: I know me and my crew can teach Hook to do the never sea waltz. We'll show him the dance steps on the way up to Red Jessica's Castle, and he'll never know we helped.

But I don't want too!

Later:

Skully: There! That should lead hook up the twisty path, where we'll be waiting for him.

Hook: Follow me boys!

Cubby: Quick hide!

Skully: Old feather hat fell for it!

Wait he did?

Izzy: first we have to teach hook to take three steps and slide to the side.

Jake: I know just the place to do that Bouncing rock ravine.

Later:

Cubby: Coming through Captain Hook see you at the big fancy dance!

Ok who put this here?!

Cubby: Aw coconuts, only way to free is to twirl this a way and twirl that a way.

Thats better.

Cubby: we got Hook to learn the dance move.

Later:

Jake: Hi Mr Smee, Sharky, and Bones.

Smee: Well, Howdy-do sea pups!

Izzy: What a beautiful ballroom.

Red Jessica: Ahoy Pirates of Neverland! Welcome to my Pirate Ball!

As I was talking to Jake and Izzy, I heard Red Jessica ask Hook to dance.

Red Jessica: James, shall we dance?

Then Hook started freaking out because he thought he couldn't dance. He's so dumb. We just taught him how to dance.

Jake: Mateys looks like Hook's gonna need more help. Let's hit the floor.

Uh oh. Jake is glaring at me. IM GONNA DIE!(Me: Take me with you!)

Izzy: Remember Cubby the next move is three hops. It's the move I used to get past those big red frogs today.

I barely noticed Hook actually dancing. Then winning I was freaking out so much.

Red Jessica:... Goes to you.

Jake: Yay for Hook! Hip hip...

All: Hooray!

As Red Jessica and Hook were talking... Uh oh they're on to us!

Hook: I know what you Popinjays did. And I thank you all!

Oh wow, Hook thanking us? It's the end of the world isn't it?

Hook: Teaching me those steps and helping me to win the best of the ball Rose from my sweet Red Jessica.

Jake: Oh, You're welcome Captain Hook.

We had fun that night.

Me: Alright I'll see you tomorrow with a new episode fic *Runs away before any of you can kill me*


End file.
